Mr Darcy's Endless Devotion
by JoDoggett
Summary: Elizabeth and the Gardiners leave Derbyshire before Mr. Darcy learns of Lydia and Wickham's elopement. Lydia is lost, Mr. & Mrs. Bennet are deceased and the remaining Bennet sisters' reputations are tarnished. Can Mr. Darcy repair the Bennet sisters standings without damaging Georgiana's standing in society?
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth smiled at her reflection as she brushed her hair, her spirits buoyed by the evening's good cheer. The months prior had consisted of little save misery for the Bennet girls; Lydia had become a fallen woman by eloping with Mr. Wickham for a wedding that never occurred, Mr. Bennet was trampled to death by his own horse returning from London on a fruitless search for Lydia. Mrs. Bennet never needed to fear the hedgerows for she took to her own bed upon receiving the news of Mr. Bennet's demise and Lydia's seemingly permanent disappearance; she would never leave that bed alive again. For a short time the remaining four Bennet girls grieved in their childhood home, their cousin Mr. Collins at the persuasion of his wife and their dear friend Charlotte Collins was persuaded to provide them with two weeks to grieve before they were sent to live with their Aunt and Uncle Gardiner in London. Though Mr. Collins wished to appease Charlotte and provide the women with a minimum of two months it was not to be for he valued the opinion of Lady Catherine de Bourgh more than his wife, they may have even found themselves removed earlier had Lady Catherine not deemed it necessary that Collins provide her with two weeks notice to find a suitable replacement for his position. In London it was determined that the Bennet sisters could not remain within the Gardiner home, it was a heartrending decision made to protect the nearly out Gardiner twins as well as Mr. Gardiner's business from the stain Lydia had placed upon the Bennet sisters' reputations. A separate residence was established for the girls; struggling with the added added expenses the Gardiners' could not afford to place a companion or governess in the residence with the girls and so their standing as gentlewomen was further diminished.

Three months passed and a ray of sunshine broke through the dark clouds of their lives; Mr. Gardiner informed the girls that they were to attend his house for tea on a Saturday for his newest and largest investor Colonel Fitzwilliam wished to greet them all. Elizabeth was surprised that the Colonel was able to invest such a large sum, as he had mentioned that he was constrained by financial considerations in his choice of marriage partner during their time in Kent. To briefly pretend that their circumstances had not changed so drastically was a delight to Elizabeth though the night after the tea she wished that Colonel Fitzwilliam might have asked his cousin, Mr. Darcy, to attend as well and she might attempt to sketch his character once again as her first attempt was so deeply flawed. Had Lydia not run off with Mr. Wickham she might have had the opportunity in Derbyshire rather than having her uncle send a hastily written apology that they had "business" to attend to that required their immediate departure, one more day and she might have been able to enjoy Mr. Darcy's attentions and to respond in kind. Now, she would never know if Mr. Darcy's feelings remained constant from his spring proposal at Rosings though she knew his demeanor was inestimably better when they last met and she would never be able to express her increased sentiment towards him. Elizabeth laughed many times at her wool-gathering, in the unlikely event that Mr. Darcy's feelings were the same it would matter little for what use could a man of his consequence have for a woman with as little dowry and abysmal connections as herself?

Colonel Fitzwilliam became a regular caller at the Gardiner household, his visits increased the frequency with which the Bennets were able to visit their Uncle's home for the neighborhood of tradesmen opinion was worth very little on a scale as opposed to the wishes of one's largest investor who also happened to be the son of an earl.

Colonel Fitzwilliam paid special attention to Elizabeth's needs, she briefly entertained the fantasy that he would offer for her though every time he began to propose his light blue eyes became dark and slowly all of his features morphed into his cousin's. Colonel Fitzwilliam apologetically burst that bubble by pointedly mentioning his intention to marry for financial stability and wishing he could do more to help Elizabeth in her current situation.

"Miss Elizabeth, I am sure that my pointed attentions may cause speculation but I wish you to know that I care for you deeply as a friend. My matrimonial ambitions though remain firmly set upon financial stability though I do wish I could provide you with more than sitting room niceties."

Elizabeth's facial muscles quickly distorted into a grimace before she recovered with an impish smile. "Colonel, I do appreciate your friendship greatly and it pains me that you would consider me simple enough to believe that you wished for more than amiable companionship from someone as lowly connected and pecuniarily deficient as myself. I may be low and poor but I do have some remaining vanity. Please do not consider me stupid." Inspired by the evening's wine and her irritation with Colonel Fitzwilliam for destroying her pleasant though impossible daydream she childishly stuck her tongue out at him. The wine further eliminating Elizabeth's inhibitions she continued "I am aware that the highest rank I could hope to obtain within your illustrious society is that of mistress though if I am to be so labeled I would rather wish it to be in your handsome cousin Darcy's bed."

Elizabeth briefly worried that she had offended the Colonel's masculine pride or disgusted him with her vulgar speech, her worry was cut short by a broad smile and loud guffaw from the Colonel "Never have I been set in my place so! That was a most excellent barb! Even better than the insults I received during my officer's training!" Elizabeth was gratified that she had not lost a friend and had even to a small degree admitted her heart's truest desires.

 _ **Darcy House**_

"Darce! Darce! I have news!" Colonel Richard Fitzwilliams' bombastic voice carried through the halls.

"Yes? I was merely standing next to the fire warming my hands, did you not think to search the room? Georgiana may be sleeping."

"That girl? No, I would imagine she's practicing a sonata in her head before I believed she was asleep this earlier."

"Nevermind, what is your news?"

"It regards a certain down on her luck enchanting brunette from Hertfordshire…"

"Yes! And?"

"Do you not wish to offer your favorite drink?"

Darcy groaned as he walked over to the rarely touched crystal decanter containing a fine vintage port and poured a snifter full, smiling for he knew it was good news if Richard wished to prolong the telling of it. He handed Richard who drank the port in one swallow knowing the irritation it would cause Darcy that he had not savored the delicious liquid.

"I was concerned that her reduced circumstances and my increased attentions at your request might raise her expectations I therefore so fit to inform her that I would not offer for her." Richard paused and held out his glass, Darcy quickly refilled it.

"And?"

She asked me not to think her stupid, for it was something she already knew." Richard held out his glass again, irritated yet relieved Darcy took a long pull from the decanter before handing it to Richard.

"So she has no interest in you?"

"None, whatsoever… though it would appear she has an interest in you."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"She brought you up without any prompting. I for one hear enough of you in any ballroom I step into, I do not need it in the Gardiner's residence as well…"An irritated glance from Darcy prompted his continuation "After she asked that I not think her stupid, she told me that she was aware that her low connections and poverty meant that the highest position she could obtain with the ton was that of mistress."

Irritated Darcy growled "How did I enter into a conversation of that sort!"

"She said that if she was to warm anyone's bed that she would prefer it to be yours!" Richard laughed loudly at the amusing picture Darcy's shocked face presented upon receipt of such an acknowledgement.

Darcy gripped the back of the leather wingback chair overwhelmed by conflicting emotions of joy, lust and shame. To have his dreams actualized and find Elizabeth in his bed… could he disgrace her with giving her the position of mistress? Should he? He could provide and protect her even more than he was able to by funding Richard's investment in her uncle's business. Yet to disgrace her and never able to present her to his family or embrace their children as his legitimate heirs, it was too steep a cost. Alternately if Elizabeth was his wife it would be Georgiana who would pay, her marriage prospects would be dashed by becoming sisters with someone as unfortunate as Lydia. No, no he needed to stay the course.

"Richard, have you any news from the bow street runners regarding the whereabouts of Wickham or Miss Lydia Bennet?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia Bennet at last understood the truth of her situation, her insipid belief that Mr. Wickham held any true sentiment towards her had destroyed her life and any chance of happiness. What a lark it was to have been! The first of her sisters married and too such a handsome and charming officer, admired by her own sister, Elizabeth to boot. She was to have flaunted society's rules and come out victorious. Now she had no virtue or marriage, no money, no way to return home and no joy. Mr. Wickham would not be returning to the boarding house he had brought her to some three months prior. The morning's paper contained the announcement that Lieutenant Colonel George Wickham formerly of Derbyshire had married Susan Clint of Norfolk, daughter of Major General Clint. She had no desire to control the vitriol that flowed through her veins, she shortly overturned the table and the chair she had been sitting upon. Coarse and barbaric curses formed in her mouth as rapidly as the spread of forest fire.

"How dare you damage my home!" Mrs. Younge's frame filled the doorway, her harsh countenance did little to frighten Lydia in the moment. "You can be certain that when Mr. Wickham returns I will be charging double the cost to repair it!"

A harsh bitter gasp left Lydia, swooning as grief overcame her. Pointing to the paper on the floor "I think not, for he is recently married."

Hurriedly Mrs. Younge smoothed the creases in the paper Lydia had created and struggled to read through the smudge lines of ink. "It worked, the damned fool managed it!"

"Managed it? Managed what?"

"The new Mrs. Wickham has a dowry of some twenty-five thousand pounds and enough connections in the army through her father to clear George of abandoning his post in the Hertfordshire militia not to mention the trouble he created absconding with a dim-witted young maiden under the protection of Colonel Foster. I cannot believe he managed it after he botched the last scheme so abominably." For the first time in their months long acquaintanceship Lydia witnessed Mrs. Younge's eyes ablaze with delight.

"Why are you so happy? Surely you understand that he will no longer return here or pay the outstanding bill?"

Mrs. Younge failed to process Lydia's inquiry "And a commission in the regulars! How well I shall be established. How long have we dreamt of this moment, at last we shall have everything we deserve. I must begin…"

"Whatever do you mean? Why should you get anything?" Lydia interrupted, hands clenched by her side.

Mrs. Younge gave her a plaintive smile "I have been the true possessor of George's heart for some twelve years."

Lydia attempted her usual flippancy "La! He warmed my bed for too many nights for me to believe you."

"George is still hurt that I married another man. Had Mr. Darcy provided the living he should have George and I would be married. I seduced Mr. Younge for security, so that I would have a home and enough pin money to provide one for George as well. I did it without consulting him and now it provides him succor to diddle with other women. None of that matters now though, our dreams have ripened and I shall not be the one to allow them to wither on the vine."

A tempest began to brew inside Lydia "You hoyden! He was mine! How dare you!" Lydia assumed her full height and began to berate Mrs. Younge.

Mrs. Younge sighed and motioned towards the door "I do believe your useful qualities have been exhausted, now run along and find someone else to care for you."

Had Lydia more sense she would not have missed the steel in Mrs. Younge's voice. "You cannot force me to vacate!" With more speed than she could fathom Lydia found herself out of doors and on the stoop of Mrs. Younge's boarding house dressed in nothing more than a muslin gown, her ears acutely attuned to the turning of the lock. In fear she began pounding upon the door "What of my clothes? But what of my clothes?"

A second story window opened and a dirty worn brown pelisse floated down.

"I shall be selling your clothing to recoup some of the expense I have laid out for you. Be gracious that I am kind enough to allow you your dress and that pelisse left by a less genteel tenant than yourself." Anger filled Lydia as she slipped the drab garment over her form. "Oh and a word of advice, should you seek employment in the area avoid Mrs. Keller's bawdy house, I hear her clients are frightful!" Mrs. Younge closed the window though Lydia could still hear her laughter. Tears filled her eyes and for the first time in her life Lydia wished she were in Hertfordshire. Oh, how she longed for the staid company of her sisters and parents. If only there were some method of returning to them and undoing all that had been done. The society of four and twenty families of good character was more than sufficient than the entirety of London. What a foolish half-wit she had been. What choice did she have now, she would have to prepare herself for the sort of employment Mrs. Younge had suggested. At least until she had sufficient fare for the ride to her aunt and uncle's home, she would need to aid herself for no one was coming to her assist her. Lydia rose from the stoop and shook out her skirt, stricken as a large man with a determined expression approached her.

He opened his mouth, quickly glancing at a sheet of paper before he produced words. "Are you Miss Lydia Bennet?"

Lydia was sorely tempted to deny her identity. Hope that her relatives were searching for her overrode that temptation. She replied warily "I am. What business is it of yours?"

"Oh Miss you've no idea how happy you've made me!"

Lydia blanched at his effusion. What on earth did this man want with her? His size rendered her incapable of defending herself and there were no authorities to protect anyone in this neighborhood.

The man quickly understood her fear "It tain't nothin bad, it's just your relatives promised a bonus to whoever found ya and I could sure use it." With a large grin he proceeded "Can I escort ya back to yer uncle's house?"

As the most appealing path of her objectionable position, Lydia chose to take the proffered arm of her as of yet undetermined savior or murderer. "Shall we Mr?"

"Mr. Carver, usually tho is just Bill."

"Well to me sir you are a gentleman of the highest order, Mr. Carver." Lydia giggled and offered the best impression of a smile she could manage; perhaps kindness would save her life.

The Bennet Sisters' Residence

 _Bless you Mrs. HIll, Mary's porridge is nearly edible. I pray Mr. Collins does not drive you mad._ Each morning repast upon moving into their new residence had been a solemn affair. The eldest sisters took turns preparing the morning porridge as Mrs. Hill had taught them before they left Longbourn, Kitty had been given other duties after her first three attempts deftly avoided the sisters' lips as they were burnt beyond recognition. Three days of empty bellies were enough to precipitate Kitty's removal from the kitchen, relinquishing her turn to Mary who had uncharacteristically risen to the meet the difficult circumstances they found themselves in. _Perhaps Mary was always this skilled and caring, she merely needed the occasion to display her talents. Or perhaps it is difficult to sermonize and chastise those already so repressed by society and machinations beyond their own control?_ A small smile crossed Elizabeth's face, she looked up to share her dark humor with the only person she knew would truly appreciate it. _Father is not here, we shall never share our humorous thoughts or quips with one another again. Why can I not remember this? Why should I continue to search the room for him? Oh, what I would give to him tease mother again! Content with our lot, did I appreciate all that we had enough?_

 _Perhaps I should have been exposed to more poverty, made to live in it briefly so that I might have understood the honor Mr. Darcy expressed in offering for me at all. To know that my sisters will not end up as those girls in their threadbare clothing I pass in the street. The safety and security of an address in an upstanding neighborhood. Did mother not stress that his fortune was large enough that we would never stress his resources? Uncle Gardiner could continue to improve his own daughters' dowries and pursue a country estate of his own rather than assuming the cost of four poor relations and the search for a fifth. When will my thoughts cease to be so maudlin? It will not do to continue on this path._

"Do you suppose, my dear sisters, that we will eventually rally our sullen dispositions?" Elizabeth gazed hopefully at her sisters across the rickety table and its' nicked tabletop.

"Even in laughter the heart is sorrowful; and the end of that mirth is heaviness." _Perhaps Mary was merely occupying herself with useful tasks until the opportunity to sermonize presented itself._ Nodding grimly, Elizabeth looked pointedly at Kitty _Surely Kitty and her silliness will bring a laugh to us all shortly._ A stricken Kitty's lip began to quiver, rapidly followed by a course of oversized wet tears. Elizabeth felt a sick wave of dread pass over her. _Jane, surely Jane will have something brilliantly warm and comforting to say._

Though strained by worry for her favorite sister, Jane smiled and spoke with greater warmth than she had since their parents' demise. "Circumstances may certainly change" Jane gestured around the room. "Should they not also change for the better? I am certain happiness is in our future, we need only to keep our hearts open to it." Kitty dried her tears and Mary's lips curled upwards slightly. _Jane, Jane beloved, Jane as long as hope burns brightly within you, I shall continue as though I was never formed for unhappiness, if only to maintain your brilliant countenance._


End file.
